


Heartbreaker

by inshadowinsun



Category: 8MM (1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inshadowinsun/pseuds/inshadowinsun
Summary: Self-indulgent short story, who knows what this is 🤗"All right, mister, now, I don't know what you're looking for, but so we're clear from the start, I'm straight.""Congratulations.""Thank you. I can hook you up though, you know. Name the vice, I name the price."
Relationships: Max California/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. The Store

Sam fixed her hair, taking a deep, irritated breath in before opening the door with her sleeve covered hand. Who knows what kind of disgusting hands touched that handle.

The Los Angeles heat stayed out as the Adult Bookstore's air conditioning welcomed her inside. This was the last place she wanted to be on a 90° day, but Valerie was incessant. It was her birthday coming up, she wanted to party, and it just so happened a certain store in a certain part of town offered a few things in terms of partying.

Immediately, all eyes were on her, then they instantly went back to browsing the magazines and books in their hands. She was the only woman in here, aside from a crewcut girl working the counter. Sam spotted her target, the only other worker in this sleazy place, and wasted no time making her way toward him.

Sam didn't know him personally, but Valerie made sure she at least knew his name before coming here. He was the one she was willing to pay big bucks for to have a "party" with. Sam wasn't even sure if he'd agree, but at least it would shut her friend up.

The blue haired man had glanced at her when she entered, then dug his nose back into his book, only looking up once he was safely hidden behind the pages. His eyes were visible just over the top of the book, his nose pressing against the inside of it, to keep an eye on her. He ignored almost every other customer. She was sure it was rare for a woman like her to enter his workplace.

She walked up to him, her hands in her pockets, "You're Max, right?"

He smirked messily, removing the book from his face, "Who's asking?" He seemed nervous.

"Can we talk somewhere?" Being out in the open made her feel uncomfortable.

He sat up from his relaxed posture, placing his thumb in the book as a bookmark, "We _are_ somewhere." When she didn't respond, he laughed shyly and mumbled, "Okay, come on."

He stood up, tucking his book under the counter, and didn't bother fixing his cropped shirt as he led her through the store. 

When they got near the stairs leading to the basement, Sam got a whiff of his cologne. She cleared her throat, the scent very strong, and got a look from Max who turned his head toward her inquisitively.

They passed by the black doors of the narrow hallway, suggestive sounds coming from most of the rooms. She wanted Max to walk faster. 

He commented as they finally made it to the back lot, "I've never seen a girl like you in the shop before." He wanted an answer, but she didn't give him one.

She went over to the wall and leaned her shoulder on it, waiting for Max to light his cigarette before she said, "A friend of mine wanted to enlist your uh...services." She felt _so_ embarrassed.

Max grinned, "Riiight, _a friend_ ," He took a drag, "So what's this friend interested in?" 

She slanted her eyes at him, annoyed he would assume she was here for herself, "My friend, Valerie. She wanted to...well, she said you offer like, a one night...type of deal..?" She felt her face turn red.

Sam saw how amused he was at their interaction, "One night? That's about five-fifty, cash, upfront. Six hundred if you choose the place. I'll bring the condoms, don't worry, but no refunds if I come first-"

"Okay, okay...she wanted about two hours with you. She said you can use her apartment, or your place."

"No, no, I don't let people in my place." Another drag of his cigarette, he thought out loud, "Her place, two hours...that's about...six-twenty. You got a picture of her?"

Sam dug in her pocket, taking out a recent polariod of her and Valerie. Max held it in his hand, studying it more intently than Sam thought he would, before giving it back, "I have to meet her first. You know, safety reasons and all that."

She noticed a change in his tone, but disregarded it, "Sure. You could come to the apartment. I'm her roommate."

Max didn't say anything right away, leaning his head back, "You never told me your name."

"You're right. I didn't."

He smiled devilishly, "Well, what is it?"

She bit the inside of her lip. She really didn't want him to know her name, but she gave in, "It's Sam."

He nodded, pursing his lips in satisfaction, "Okay, Sam. I get off work around eight. I can swing by then. You got a phone?"

She pulled out her cell phone, "Yeah, that'll work."

He swiped it from her, finding it interesting she had it unlocked, and typed in his phone number, adding his name in her contacts, "I'll send you a text." He handed it back, "Nice doing business with you."


	2. The Apartment

_Max - 8:11pm  
just locked up for the night, give me the address _

Sam's phone lit up, inciting Valerie to jump up from the kitchen counter and race over to her friend, "Is that him?"

She read the message, typed their address, and pressed send, "Yes, it's him. Calm down." Immediately, her phone went off.

_Max - 8:11pm  
be there soon _

"Wow, he texts fast." Valerie sat by Sam, looking over her shoulder at her phone.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Once he's here, will you finally leave me alone?"

Valerie laughed, "Whaat?"

"Do you know how embarrassing it was asking this twenty five year old dude if I could set up a date where he could screw my friend? I had to walk into a _porn store,_ Val. It was awful."

The blonde girl couldn't stop laughing, "Oh, boo hoo, little Sam had to see some perverted men and printed tits."

Sam shook her head, "You should have gone there yourself, then he wouldn't be coming here. I mean, now he knows where we live."

Valerie stood up, going to grab her drink, "So what, I had work. Besides, he's not a freakin' serial killer, Sam! He's a professional and intelligent working class man."

Sam rolled her eyes for the second time, "How do you even know this guy?" 

"His band used to do small gigs around town. I caught one a while back and we talked for a bit." Valerie downed her drink, "I think he was _really_ drunk that night."

"Well, when he gets here, keep the volume low. I don't wanna hear your conversation." 

"Come on, you don't wanna hear what he can do?" She suggestively moved her brow.

Sam laughed, "Hell no." Then turned up the TV.

Ten or so minutes passed before they heard a knock on their door. Valerie gestured to Sam, whispering feverishly, "You open it! Go!" Before fixing her outfit and tossing her hair around.

"Oh my god." Sam stood up, groaning in frustration, before opening the door to greet Max.

He smiled, "Sam. I guess I made it to the right place, huh?"

He looked exactly the same, but this time wore a light jacket with his hands in the pockets. She admitted he looked much better outside of his work. She saw the appeal.

"It's the place, alright." She moved out of his way.

He walked inside and she closed the door. His cologne hit her again. He seemed to like to pour it on. He pulled out a box of cigarettes, holding it up, "Can I smoke in here?"

Sam pointed to the balcony, "Out there. Close the door though."

Max nodded and went off. He didn't once look at Valerie.

Once he shut the balcony door, Valerie ran over to Sam, "Look at him. Isn't he just a snack and a half?"

Sam gave her friend a weird look, "You've never said that, _ever._ Why didn't you just ask him out if you like him so much?"

Valerie rolled her head, "Because Sam, I want what his body can do, not _him."_

Sam groaned, "Okay, okay, I get it."

She moved to sit on the sofa, "Take him to your room and talk instead."

Valerie smiled, "With pleasure."

When Max returned, snuffing out his cigarette and putting the remainder in his pocket, Valerie went to grab his arm to lead him off. He managed to brush her off and say, "I forgot something in my car. I'll be back, is that fine?"

Valerie backed up, letting him pass, and put on a big smile, "Of course!" 

Max nodded quietly and took his leave. Sam thought his behavior was odd, but didn't think anything of it. She got a text a few seconds later, but didn't open it.

Valerie started freaking out, "That is _not_ a good sign! He must not like me...he probably left. This is a mess!"

"Relax, I'm sure he'll be back."

Valerie went to the fridge, "I need another drink…"

Sam finally opened her phone, seeing the message she got.

_Max - 8:43pm  
im outta here, srry for bailing _

Damn it, Sam thought, how the hell do I break this to Val?

_Max - 8:43pm  
cant explain thru text _

Even better, she shook her head. Now she had no explanation to give. That would really make Val ecstatic.

Her voice called from the kitchen, "Did he message you?"

Sam muted her phone, leaving it on vibrate, "No, he didn't. I don't know, Val, maybe he got cold feet?"

_Max - 8:45pm  
meet me? _

Oh, this dude has some balls texting me this, Sam couldn't believe what she read. Before Valerie noticed, she opened her phone and quickly typed back.

_\- 8:47pm  
where and when _

"Cold feet!? That bastard sells his body and he gets cold feet! No way, Sam, no way." Valerie angrily walked past her as her phone vibrated, "I'm going to bed."

Sam was thankful she dodged having to discuss this situation with Val. She was sure she'd have to tomorrow, but that was tomorrow's problem. She opened her phone.

_Max - 8:49pm  
y'know the vox? _

_Max - 8:50pm  
ill be in the back _

_Max - 8:52pm  
should i look out for u? _

She didn't know what she wanted to do. She hated the Vox, even though it was a decently popular club in town. A part of her was interested in why Max wanted to meet, and most certainly why he left so suddenly, but another part of her wanted to shower, go to bed, and forget about today.

She cursed under her breath as she grabbed her jacket and went out the door.

_\- 8:55pm  
omw _


	3. The Club

It wasn't hard to find Max. Even though there were a lot of interesting characters in the club, it was easy to spot him sitting alone in the back where he said he'd be. He lazily waved Sam over when he saw her.

She sat next to him in the very tiny leather booth, happy the music wasn't as loud where they were. He was drinking a half empty glass of some sort of alcohol, staring down as he dragged his finger around the rim.

She gave him a dirty look, "You bail on my friend, then invite me out here? Please, explain, and explain well."

He smirked, but didn't find anything amusing, "You wouldn't believe me." Then took a swig of his drink.

"Try me."

He scoffed, "As soon as you showed me her picture, I was out." 

She scrunched her face in confusion, also taking offense on Val's part, "Why even agree to meet her then?"

He continued, "The money. I thought I'd just come over, maybe I'd dig her in person...but then I saw you again and, well, here we are." He took a bigger drink, then looked at her, "Listen, your friend _looks_ annoying, but then I heard her talk and..." He shook his head, "I didn't want that for two hours. You're a lot more interesting _and_ you don't wanna pay me for sex."

Sam didn't feel like thinking too hard, she was already tired. She barely understood what he was rambling on about, "What are you saying?"

Max shrugged, "I like you." He pulled out his cigarettes, "Let's go outside for a second."

They went to the back of the building and Sam watched as Max lit up probably his tenth cigarette of the evening. 

She crossed her arms, "You came over with intent to set up a date with Val, then saw me and figured sleeping with my friend probably wouldn't earn you a date with me?"

He shrugged again, "Yeah, sounds right. I like you physically, but I wanna see what you have mentally, ya know? Can't pursue that if I'm banging your roommate next door…" He blew out a wisp of smoke.

He waited for her to say something, and when she didn't, he said, "I know you must like me too, right? I mean, you wouldn't come out here at night, _alone_ , to meet just anyone."

Sam rested her head on the wall, staring up at the dark sky. He was right, but she didn't want to say it, "What am I supposed to tell Val?"

"The truth? I can hook her up with someone else. She can't be _that_ pissed off at you."

"Oh, she can be," She sighed, "It's fine, she'll get over it eventually." 

Max shuffled near her, knocking his shoulder into hers, "You know, I didn't hear you say you _didn't_ like me."

Sam rubbed her eyes, "If it makes you happy, yes, you're my type." She looked at him, "What else do you want me to say?"

He pushed himself off the wall and walked in a small circle, smoking quietly as he mumbled, "Lots of things you could say. Maybe 'let's go out, Max'. That's something you could say."

Sam shook her head with a laugh, "This has been an insane day."

Max nodded, "And what better way to end it then to make plans with me?"

She turned her head away from him, thinking, before sighing deeply and giving him an answer, "We can go out tomorrow then. I can text you when I wake up."

He grinned, flicking his cigarette to the ground and stomping it out, "That's great, really great. You wanna head back inside for a while?" He walked closer to her.

She shook her head, "I need sleep if I'm gonna deal with you tomorrow."

He laughed, "Okay, I'll let you leave. See ya, Sam."


End file.
